Love me Forever
by Cabson23
Summary: This is a story about where Ethan and Sarah goes through ups and downs in their new founded relationship and then work with each other to make sure they stay together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ethan POV

Sarah comes up to the house and knocks on the door waiting for Ethan to answer.

"Sarah is that you?"

"Yes can you open the door." I open the door and she is standing there looking so beautiful I am just blown away. She was wearing a nice olive green scarf over a white shirt and black jeans.

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me or are you going to let me in." she says.

"Oh sorry of course I am going to let you in." I open the door for her to come in.

"Thank you." We both walk over to the couch and sit down. I really want to ask her out we have been looking at each other longer than friends do, she tells me I look nice and I tell her she looks beautiful. I just want her to be mine.

"Um Sarah can I ask you something?"

"Yea what is it?" She has a smile on her face I hope she is thinking that I am going to ask her out.

"Are you free on tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am. Is there a specific reason that you ask?"

"Umm well I have liked you for a really long time and I was wondering if you wanted to go on date with me." She has the biggest smile on her face and I smile too.

"I have been waiting what seems like an eternity for you to ask me out."

"Really, I have been waiting what seems like forever to ask you. I always think I could do it but I never seem to have the guts."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"What made this time easier?"

"I opened the door and saw you looking so beautiful and I knew that I want you more than what we have. I want you to be my girlfriend more than anything in this world. You mean everything to me and I never thought you could love a nerd like me. Every guy in our school pines over you and it makes me jealous but lately you have been showing interest in me more than anyone else, so I knew I had to do it." That's when she leans in and kisses me.

"You know how to make a girl fall for you that's for sure."

"I want it all Sarah, I want you and me going out to dinner every weekend. I want to be able to say Sarah is my girlfriend from the rooftops. Never in my life would I have imagined a girl like you ever liking a guy like me."

"Baby no girl sees the real you, they only see the guy who walks around in Star Wars T-shirts and likes comic books. They didn't see my brave knight that fights monsters and will protect me even if it kills you. You always protect me, you always have and I know you always will. I never thought someone could love a vampire like me. I'll live forever all alone."

"That's why I want you to be with me forever. Sarah please bite me. I don't want a world without you I want us to be able to live forever."

"Ethan I can't do it, look what it has done to me."

"Don't you want us to be together forever?"

"I do but." I press my lips to her and I say. " Baby please do this for me I don't want you to be alone after I die, if I never die then that's ok. We can be together until this world ends."

"Are you sure?"

"I want this more than you could imagine."

"Take your shirt off I am going to bite you in the upper arm, so no one will see that you got bitten."

"Ok." I take my shirt off and she takes my left arm in her hand and presses her mouth to my bicep. Next thing I know shooting pain through whole body. I hear Sarah's soothing voice, "It's ok Ethan you're ok it'll only take a few more minutes."

After what seemed like forever I pull out of my convulsions and look at Sarah.

"I can't believe anyone would let me turn them into a vampire just to be with me forever."

"I know, but I don't want to die and leave you all alone. This was the only solution to make sure we could be together forever."

She kisses me and says, "Put your shirt back on let's go downstairs and watch some tv and cuddle Jane is asleep and your parents won't be home for another two hours."

"Ok." I put my shirt back on and I go to get up and I fall, Sarah comes over and pulls me up and helps me get to the couch downstairs.

As soon as I am sitting down she sits down beside and lays her head on my shoulder as she has the remote in her hand. "Are you ok?" She asks me.

"Don't worry, just a little dizzy but I will be fine."

"Ok as long as you're ok." She snuggles up to me and I feel myself fall asleep.

"Honey wake up your parents will be home in a half hour."

"Mmmmm"

"Baby you gotta wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good now kiss me."

I kiss her and her hands wander under my shirt.

I tell her, "We can continue this another time my parents will be here soon, god that feels good."

"Ok I guess."

My parents walk through the door and see us watching tv. They don't think anything of it, and Sarah and I get up. My parents pay her then go upstairs, I walk her out and when we get out on the porch I kiss her and say, "I will pick you up tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, I'll do my best to look good."

"You always look good." I say to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sarah POV:

I am going through my closet looking for something to wear that will impress Ethan. I know no matter what I wear he will think I am beautiful. That makes me happy. He sees me as a beautiful young woman, not just a vampire that bites people. He made me bite him, I can't believe we get to be able to live together forever. I didn't want to bite him but I realize I want forever with him too. I look at all the dresses I have and I decide on this little black dress and red heels, because I know that red is his favorite color. I put on my outfit and look at myself in the mirror. I am pleased with what I see. Now it is just time to tame the beast I call my hair. I remembered that he liked it when it was straight, so I think I will straighten it. After that I decided not to put on makeup because he would always tell me I was beautiful without it on. I just cannot stop smiling. He makes me so happy more than anyone has in a very long time. I never imagined being this happy. This is so surreal, him and I being together. It's better than I have imagined. I just don't know how he feels, I hope that he feels the same, I see the happiness in his eyes when we are around each other. I've been with other guys before and no one makes me feel like he does. I can't wait to see what he has in store for our first date.

Ethan POV:

I am deciding what I want to wear, I know I want to impress her and not look like the normal nerd I look like all the time so I have made a decision to take her to a fancy restaurant and dress up in a suit or vest and tie. I don't know what she is wearing so that makes this a little hard for me. I don't know what tie to choose so I just went with my favorite color which is red. I go to the bathroom to fix my hair because I look like a hot mess. I need to impress her, I know she thinks I am cute. I want her to think I look hot, I don't want to be cute or adorable anymore. I want her heart to start pounding when she sees me in this suit. For tonight I don't want t be nerdy Ethan. I want to be the Ethan that knocks her off her feet when I go to pick her up. I want her to think that I am sexy. I check my watch 5:43 Ugh, another half hour before I leave to pick her up.

6:30 pm: I am walking out the door with my keys in my hand. I get to my car and pull out of the driveway. I drive smoothly down the roads leading up to Sarah's house. I get out of the car and ring the doorbell, Sarah opens the door and I thought I was about fall over because she is so beautiful. I can feel my heart beat faster and my breath is getting quicker.

Sarah POV:

I see his eyes darken and his lips part, he is breathing heavily, I guess I look good.

"Umm wow, You uh look wow you look great,"

"Thank you. You look really hot too." I say smoother than he could get. I see him smile, god does he look so sexy. I don't even want to go to dinner anymore I just want him to take me upstairs, my parents will be away for a month.

"Are you ready to go my love?"

"Your chariots away my princess." He walks behind me and then when we reach his car he steps in front of me and opens the door for me. I sit down in the car and a few seconds later he slides in the drivers side.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"I can assure you, that you will be pleased."

"So I am taking that as a no."

"Aww don't pout over there sweetheart. We will be there soon."

"Ok okay I give up."

"Just sit back and relax I promise you'll love the whole night I have planned."

"Whole night you say?"

"Yes baby girl the whole night."

"When exactly do you plan on having me home?"

"Your parents are out for a whole month so I will keep you out for the whole night of course if that is alright with you."

"I would love nothing more than to spend my night with you baby."

"Great then that sounds like a plan." He says as he puts his right hand on the middle console so I take my left and intertwine our fingers. Everything in the world just feels so right, right now. I have never realized that even as a vampire I can still have happiness since Jesse changed me I didn't think anyone could love me, now I have Ethan and I feel complete. I am not going to lie I have always felt this way about him but for so long I was pushing my feelings away because I am a vampire and he was human now that we are the same it doesn't feel like a dream anymore.

"Ethan I need to tell you something,"

"Of course what do you need to tell me."

"I love you. I know we just got together but a moment I don't get to spend with you, a moment I don't get to tell you how sexy you are, and a moment when I don't say I love you is moments wasted.

"I feel the same way, I love you too Sarah more than I have loved anything or anyone on this Earth. Loving you is like breathing, why am I going to not breathe if I need it to survive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I feel the same way, I love you too Sarah more than I have loved anything or anyone on this Earth. Loving you is like breathing, why am I going to not breathe if I need it to survive."

Sarah POV:

"Ethan we are definitely out of White Chapel. Where are we going?"

"We are going to eat at this restaurant called Siena, it has everything there and I have read great reviews when I was looking for a place to eat."

"Sounds great, I am excited and not only to go out to eat, I am just glad that you finally decided to ask me out."

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that. I just never thought you would ever be interested in a guy like me, I always thought a beautiful girl like yourself would go for a pretty boy or a athletic guy."

"I am not going to lie, I am interested in those types of boys as well and I have never really been interested in boys like you, but you're different. You are fearless if someone was going to hurt me who is always the first one there to protect me, you Ethan. You think any of those jocks would stand up to a bloodthirsty vampire. No they wouldn't because even if they loved me they would care more about themselves than they would about me. You're different you put your life on the line numerous times just to be able to save and that's why I love you. I love you, I can't live without you, and I won't live without. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do."

"Now that was a speech, I am so glad I make you happy. I aim to please, I wish I could give you everything in this world on a silver platter but alas I cannot do that so I will do my best to keep you as happy as possible. I just know that nothing in my life as ever felt as right as when I am with you, I love you Sarah. I will always love you no matter what."

"Thank you for being you around me. I thought when you would find out that I was a vampire you would go and run but you did the exact opposite, you help me fight my battles and you protect me."

"I will always protect you. You are the most important person in my life."

"Really? I never thought someone could ever make me feel so precious." I reach over the console to take his hand in mine. I never wanted anyone more than I want him right now. I wish I could take him upstairs to my room and let him have his way with me, but first we have to get through this date. I mean it's not like a chore I am looking forward to it, it's just not what I want to be doing especially with him looking as yummy as he does. I can't wait for this date. E has always been so sweet to me. I've known he has liked me all along I just wasn't ready to be seen with the nerd because I wanted to feel normal but now that I know that I'll never get to feel normal; I finally broke out of my shell, and accepted my feelings for him. I know how bad that sounds but it's the truth and I don't want to lie to myself anymore.

We pull up to this little restaurant in a little city just on the outskirts of Whitechapel. It looks fancy but not too fancy because I know Ethan. He wants me to be impressed and he wants to show me off but he would never do anything to extravagant unless this was an extra special occasion. He knows I don't really like being wined and dined I would much rather stay home watch a movie and see where it goes from there. So he opens my door for me, as I knew he would. He then puts his arm out for me to take. I wrap my hand around his arm and we walk in together. We stop at the hostess booth and he says two under Morgan. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just smiles back at me. A nice middle age lady looks at the both of us and smile. " I remember what young love felt like. I married my high

School sweetheart. It was amazing. We are still together today." She says as she shows us to our table.

"I hope that's us one day E."

"It will be. You can see how much love you have in your eyes for each other. Now you two have a great dinner." And with that she walks away. I put my hand on the table and he reaches across and takes it in his hand. "I love you Sarah. I wish this moment could last forever."

"If it did you won't be able to enjoy what comes after this. We won't need dessert here. I promise." I saw his eyes get darker. I have never felt more wanted than in this moment. He is looking at me with such hunger than no amount of food could satisfy his need for me at this very moment. I turn my hand over in his and he caresses the back of my hand. "I love you Ethan."

"I love you more Sarah."

The waiter came over and took our order. And went back to the kitchen. we just sit there looking at each other no words needed to be spoken. As long as we had eachother everything was fine. I never found someone so interesting. A long time ago when wasn't a vampire, life felt good but now even though I am a vampire life is still good as long as I still have him in it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

He pushes me up against the wall and I feel him breathing heavily on the back of myneck. I grind my ass behind so it is rubbing against his bulge. "Ethan take me upstairs. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you right now." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. God I am so wet for him. I just need to take things slow. I know he is a virgin and I am happy to be his first. I on the other hand am not so I know what I am doing so that should help. I feel his hard dick push against me through his pants. Wow I need him like right now. After what seems like forever he lays me on my bed and gets on top of me.

"Is this ok?" He asks. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down where I am kissing him. He subconsciously pushes himself down on me, and I moan out in pleasure. I get out from under him and I turn around. I tell him "Do you want to unwrap your present?"

He gets up behind and I feel his hands reached the zipper on my black dress. He undoes it ever so slowly. "Ethan please." I ask.

"I just want to make sure I love every part of your body. I want to take my time." He finally unzips the dress and get it over my hips and step out of it. I slip off the red heels. I don't turn around yet.

"Are you ready baby?"

"More than anything in this world." And with that I turn around. The look on his face was all I needed. I have never felt so sexy, so beautiful. He looked at me with such passion, but with such love. I just fell in love. I never knew a person could look at me and make me fall in love with them. I grab his tie and pull his lips to mine.

Our lips separate and I say, "my turn to unwrap my present." I undo his tie and throw it across the room. I look him straight in the eyes as I untuck and start to unbutton his shirt. He brown eyes are black right now. I drop to my knees and undo the zipper on his pants. I let him kick off his dress shoes and also step out of his pants. I put my hands on his thighs and prepare myself. I take his throbbing dick out of his boxers, a lot bigger than I expected. I take in my mouth, I see him let his head fall back. I let go of it with a pop, and I say to him. "If I am going to do this for you, you at least have to watch."

His eyes meet mine as I continue to suck on his cock. About 5 minutes later I go up and down on more time and take it out of my mouth. I stand up and he looks at my knees they are all scrapped from moving around so much. "Baby your knees."

"I don't care about those right now. I just want you to fuck me."

He pushes me down on the bed, and leans into my ear. "Are you ready for me?"

"Since the day we met." That's all he needed. He pushed into my so deep I have never had a dick this big it really surprised me. I felt it stretched my walls, it felt so good. "Ethan you're so big."

"I guess that is also a plus."

"Harder baby." He starts thrusting harder, deeper, and faster. God I was already about to cum.

"Ethannn,ohhhh, god please baby." I scream out as loud as I could. It's a good thing I'm on the pill all I want is for him to shoot his load inside me. He just keeps making love to me, it feels so good.

I can't hold on much longer. That's when I feel it, he releases into me and it sends me over the edge.

"ETHAN, ahhhh yesss." He takes his dick out of me and I whimper. He wraps his arms around me as I lay my head on his chest. I just lay there breathing heavily he is too. He looks down at me and says, "so did I do a good job."

"Oh my god you did amazing."

"Well that does help me feel better." I turn my head and look up so I can kiss him. God kissing him is like my second favorite thing to do.

"Thank you Sarah."

"For?"

"You being my first. It meant the world to me."

"I am also glad I was your first. I also want to be your last."

"And you will be."

"I just want to tell you how much I love you. Words can't describe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I just want to tell you how much I love you. Words can't describe."

Sarah POV:

I wake up with my head on Ethan's chest. I have a big smile on my face when I remember what happened last night. It was fun so I start kissing down his neck, and I feel him stir. "Good morning beautiful.".

"Good morning my love." I place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love laying here with you." I say to him laying my head back onto his chest,

"I love laying here with you on my chest. It is such a good feeling." He tells me as he presses a kiss to the top of my head. I keep thinking it but it's like the only thing that is on my mind which is I have never felt so much love from anyone in my life.

"What are you thinking about there sweetheart?"

"About us, about everything that has happened."

"And that causes you to look so concerned."

"Not concerned but it just feels so surreal. Nothing ever goes as planned in my life and I don't want to lose you. I know that I bit you and now you will be with me forever, but something feels off. Like something or someone plans to ruin."

"I won't let anyone get in the way of what we have. I love you Sarah and nothing can stop that. Love will conquer all."

"God I love you. You always know what to say. I guess you could say anything you want and I probably would swoon over you."

"Is that right?"

"Yes Ethan, you are so sweet, kind, loving and it makes me so happy. You make me so happy."

"I am so glad I make you happy, I wish nothing more than to make sure you are happy all of the time. I need you to be happy because I love you. I wish for us to be happy together. I just wish we could stay in this moment forever."

"I know me too." I start kissing him again. His hands start to wander all over my body. They make their journey all over my body, rubbing circles on my back. They finally land and rest on my ass. He starts kneading the soft globes and I moan, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Yes I am turning you on."

I didn't notice his erection until now because I was so focused on the pleasure he was giving me.

"Someone's excited."

"Only to see you."

"Better be that way."

"It always will be." I bend over giving him a full view of my pussy while I take his member in my mouth and suck on it. He starts stroking my pussy. It felt glorious. I couldn't focus. I let if go with a pop. I got on top of Ethan and directed his swollen hard cock to my entrance. I lower myself down onto him and start a steady pace. He groans and moans his approval.

"Sarah god that feels so good."

"Hmm does it?"

"God yes."

"Mmmmm fuck me Ethan."

He turns me over and enters me halfway and I moan, "More Ethan."

"You like that baby." As he thrusts into my again.

"Yes sir."

"Mm sir, I like it." He pushes in harder this time.

"Yes Ethan keep going mmm."

He fucks me what seems like so hard my body is going to give out once I reach my climax.

I say, "stop for a second baby."

He pulls out of me.

"Yes baby, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No I just want you to take me, completely. Let the animal side I know you have take control. Own me for right now. I'm completely willing for you to do anything to me. I'll tell you if I want to stop."

That's when I see him turn. He turns my body over so it's over his lap, he starts spanking me. Hard. "Mm wow."

"You like that."

"Yes."

"Ah ah, yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." He pushes me off his lap and bends me over the bed and enters me fully and hard. "Ohhhh."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You sir."

"That's a good slut."

"Yes sir." Good that turned me on.

"Say it again please sir."

"What that you're my slut."

"Ahhhh yesss sir."

"Good girl moan for me baby."

"Ohh Ethan. God sir that feels good."

He spanks me again as he thrusts into me.

He moans as he cums inside me. I cum right after him.

"Yessss Ethan cum inside me."

"Good girl. I love you Sarah."

"I love you too baby. That was amazing Ethan, wow I never imagined that it would feel good to be degraded and spanked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No baby that's exactly what I wanted and you gave it to me. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Good to know." He starts rubbing my ass again.

"Keep doing that and I'm gonna need you again."

"Maybe that's what I want." He turns me over and kiss down my stomach leaving hot wet kisses, until he make it to her center .

"Oh Ethan it aches. Please?"

He licks up and down my slit.

"Baby please."

He enters me with two fingers and licks my clit.

"God thank you."

"Ethan is fine." He says against me and I feel his warm breath all over my pussy.

"Ethan please."

"I'm taking my time. I want to love everything about you."

"Ahh, please go faster."

He takes pity on my and starts thrusting his fingers fast and I tangle my hand in his hair while the other one is gripping the sheets. I scream out his name as I reach my climax.

"Wow Ethan. I thought you didn't know what you are doing."

"I just aim to please." He flashes the lopsided grin.


End file.
